leahandjustinnomatterwhatfandomcom-20200215-history
Leah Parker
Leah Parker is better known for being on the popular reality show "Riders View", and the spin-off reality show "Leah and Justin No Matter What". Background Season 1 In episode 1, Leah welcomes Justin to her home, and informs him that her parents might not like him. They all have a talk about him. Her parents tell her that they dislike him, but will let him stay for a while. Leah, and Justin begin to make out. As they're making out, he hints that he wants to sleep with her, but she does not want to. He understands, and tells her whenever she doesn't want to do it, he'll stop, and that he always keeps his promises, and would never do what he did to her before. Leah, and her sister have a talk about Justin. Her sister tells her that she doesn't think he is a good guy for her, but Leah disagrees, and they have a physical altercation. Later, Leah finally wants to do it with Justin. In episode 2, Leah is laying in the bed cuddling with Justin. He reminds her of them almost getting caught together last night. She walks into her brother's room, they talk a bit, and she asks him to play her a song with his guitar. Later, she is laying in the bed with Justin, talking. In episode 3, Leah is showing Justin around her hometown. She informs him that they haven't done it outside yet, and she thinks they should. After, she takes him to her favorite restaurant. They return back to her house. Her parents are upset with them for leaving. She has an argument with them, and is physically assaulted by her dad. She walks out, and goes into her room along with Justin. She expresses to him that she is so tired of being abused. He understands, and tells her to wash her face. She exits to the bathroom with Justin to do so. Her brother enters, and wants to know what happened. Her brother tells Justin that it would be best for him to leave because he believes the drama didn't start 'till he arrived. Justin insists that he's not leaving. Her brother, and him have a physical altercation. In episode 4, Leah is upset with Justin for physically assaulting her brother. Justin gets angry with Leah for not taking his side. He insults her, and storms out leaving her upset. Her brother tries to comfort her, and talk to her about Justin. After, Leah walks into the guest room where Justin is, and wants to know if he's ready to apologize for what he said, and did. He refuses, and walks out. After, Leah walks into the kitchen for food. She spots her dad sitting at the counter eating. Her dad tries to apologize to her for physically assaulting her, but she does not accept. Later, after Justin returns home from a nightclub, Leah tries again to get an apology from him, but he refuses again. Instead, he is honest with her about him cheating. She gets mad at him, and tells him she hates him, and storms out. She goes into her sister's room to chat with her about what happened with her, and Justin. After, Leah goes into her room to try to sleep. Justin walks in, and finally apologizes for what he said, and did. She accepts his apology, but tells him they're still broken up. He is confused, and does not remember them breaking up due to him being drunk. He tries to win her back by going down on her. In episode 5, Leah's parents enters, and catches Justin going down on Leah. Surprised, her dad grounds her, but she insists that he can't tell her what to do. Her mom tells her that what she let Justin do to her is disgusting, and any girl that would let a guy do that to her has no self respect. Leah disagrees, and replies back telling her mom she probably did the same when she was a teen. After, Leah enters into the guest room where Justin is, and tells him that he sexually assaulted her. He denies it, and tells her that she wanted it. They begin to argue. He tells her to leave. When she refuses, he physically assaults her. She begins to walk out, but he stops her, and apologizes for what he said, and did to her. She accepts his apology, and they both cuddle in bed together. The next morning she enters into the kitchen for breakfast. Her sister tells her that she heard them arguing last night, and that she heard Justin hit her. She threatens to tell their parents, but Leah tells her that they will be going to couples counseling to get help. Later, at couples counseling they talk about their relationship. The counselor tells Justin to put Leah's feelings inconsideration. In episode 6, Leah asks Justin what he thinks about couples counseling. He tells her that it's a great way for them to communicate. She tells him that since they've stopped fighting, she feels like they have nothing to talk about anymore. He tells her that leaves them time to do less talking, and more time for them to be intimate. Her sister walks in, and tells them that they shouldn't be doing it in the kitchen. Justin asks Leah why her brother never comes out of his room. She tells him that he's too busy playing his guitar, and writing songs. Her sister's boyfriend walks in, and insults Justin. They begin to have a physical altercation. Her boyfriend kicks Justin in his private area. Leah helps Justin to her room to lay down, and rest. In episode 7, Leah's parents enters her room, and grounds her for being intimate with Justin in the kitchen while they were gone. After, Leah goes into her sister's room, and apologizes to her for not being on her side during the fight Justin, and her boyfriend had yesterday. In episode 8, Leah, her family, and Justin are in family theripi discussing their problems with each other. After, Leah, and Justin are in Leah's room making out. Later, Justin is packed to go home, and they both leave for an Imagine Dragons concert. Season 2 In episode 1, Leah enters into Justin's house. They both make out, and soon his family comes in. They all introduce themselves, and welcomes Leah to their home. After, Leah, and Justin undresses, and begin to have anal intercourse. Later, they both are in the hottub naked, making out. Justin's brother joins them in the hottub, and begins checking Leah out. Justin soon tells him to leave, and that he doesn't want him to look at her body. Trivia *She has strict parents *She's not allowed to hangout *Her favorite restaurant is Jones *She was physically assaulted by her dad more than once *She was cheated on by her then boyfriend more than once *She was physically assaulted by her then boyfriend *She phsycially assaulted her then boyfriend *She smokes *She began being sexually active at 12 *She is a fan of the band Imagine Dragons Quotes *"Welcome to my house." (first line) *"Well, after they watched the show, I don't think they like you." *"Mom, I love him. Please don't make him go. I'm giving him a second chance, and I ask that you do too." *"He didn't make me who I was on TV, I made myself that. Who I was on TV, that's the real me. You just didn't know. You don't know half of my life. Just give him a chance." *"I'll sneak, and date you anyway." *"I'm giving him a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance." *"What do you know? You're only twelve. You're not even a teen yet. You'll understand when you're older." *"I'd hate him. I'd want you to break up with him." *"But I wish you guys would stop holding what he did against him. It's over. He apologized. I forgive him." *"But that "Guys not allowed in the girls room" rule is not gonna work for me." *"I think I want to now."